


Дорогой Паука

by Achernar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Mysticism, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы мы висели вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогой Паука

Чтобы ты попала в сети,  
Чтобы мы висели вместе.  
(с) Агата Кристи — Дорога паука

  
  
_Так бывает, когда страха становится слишком много. Слишком много для того, чтобы не только его игнорировать — это-то было пройденным этапом, давным-давно как пройденным… Слишком много даже для того, чтобы бояться – слишком, когда страх заполняет всё внутри, густо льётся через край, и нападает какая-то отчаянная решимость, и становится всё равно, что дальше.  
Что угодно, только не страх.  
Темнота, свернувшаяся клубком в дальнем углу, протягивает чёрные насекомьи-тонкие лапки – длинные-длинные, ломко изогнутые под странными углами. Бли-и-и-иже… Темнота улыбается. Темнота… смеётся.   
— Давай… сука… Давай! Или ты только пугать умеешь? Ну?  
От страха язык не ворочается, присыхает к нёбу, и сердце гулко колотится где-то в самом горле… Выпрыгнет же, точно выпрыгнет, вывалится изо рта куском бессмысленно дрыгающегося мяса — как только хоть одна из этих лапок дотронется, как только…_  
— Блять… — неворочающимся сухим языком шепчет Джунпей.  
Сон. Конечно, сон — что ж ещё.  
Сердце и правда колотится, как припадочное, слышно, как где-то на улице играет музыка и шуршат машины, а на кухне тикают часы.  
В тёмном углу клубится…  
Джунпей вскакивает с кровати, едва не свернув по пути стул, лупит по выключателю так, что ладони больно.  
Ничего там не клубится — всего лишь стопка книг и журналов, да тень, видимо, неудачно легла. Да стремительно развивающаяся паранойя.  
Джунпей тащится на кухню, по дороге везде включает свет, ставит чайник и на автомате набирает номер… Киёши берёт трубку гудка после десятого.   
— Ками, да ты знаешь, сколько вре…  
— Теппей, я слышал… его.  
— А…  
Киёши на том конце провода, кажется, зависает, и Джунпей успевает посмотреть на экран телефона. 2:47. Ну да, самое время, чтобы позвонить.  
— Ты уверен? Тебе точно не показалось? — в голосе Киёши проскальзывают нотки раздражения — таким тоном взрослый убеждает ребёнка, что под кроватью никого нет, и пора бы уже заканчивать страдать хернёй. Джунпею почти хочется бросить трубку, но тогда придётся остаться наедине с… чем-то, ехидно поджидающим, пока он закончит возиться с отвлекающей бытовухой.  
— Блять, Теппей, я его ни с кем не перепутаю! Я же сразу знал, что это он! А сегодня…  
— Ладно, ладно, не кипятись, — Киёши, судя по звуку, героически задавливает зевок. — Встретимся завтра, и расскажешь, хо…  
— Плохо, — рявкает Джунпей и нажимает на отбой.  
Чайник начинает согреваться и тихонько посвистывать, и Джунпей отчётливо слышит, как в этот свист вплетается ещё один звук — смех? Шепоток? Шуршание? Как будто тонкие-тонкие насекомьи лапки ползут к нему ближе. Джунпей выключает чёртов чайник и пьёт непрогревшуюся воду прямо из носика.  
*  
— Я всё понимаю, но… — Киёши виновато улыбается, и в голосе у него опять проскакивают те снисходительно-недоумённые нотки, которые бесят Джунпея просто до судорог.  
— Но ты считаешь меня сумасшедшим.  
— Да нет, не считаю… Это нервы, последствия шока… Чёрт, Джунпей, я не психолог, чтобы вдаваться в такие подробности, ты же и сам понимаешь.  
Джунпей честно давится крепчайшим горьким кофе — чтоб хоть временно перестало хотеться отрубиться где угодно и в любой позе — и почти всерьёз обдумывает вариант вылить остатки этой отравы Киёши на голову, чтобы он прекратил эти фальшиво сочувственные переглядки.  
— Понимаю. Ты просто мне не веришь. Не веришь, что это он… вернулся за мной.  
— Конечно, не верю! Макото, конечно, въедливая зараза… был, — у Киёши, кажется, дёргается глаз, и отворачивается он слишком наигранно, с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая соседний столик… — Он умер, Джунпей. И тебе придётся это принять, извини. Если что, мы с Рико всегда готовы тебе помочь, ты знаешь.  
Джунпею почему-то хочется смеяться — что-то истерическое, наверно.  
*  
 _Так бывает, когда…  
Так не бывает — вообще-то. Не бывает, чтобы темнота так густо концентрировалась в одном углу комнаты — пусть даже действительно самом тёмном. Не бывает, чтобы темнота обретала форму и, кажется, даже какую-то материальную поверхность… Не чёрную. Тёмно-тёмно-коричневую, очень жёсткую на вид… Невозможно чужеродную в своей недо-материальной хитиновой прочности…  
Хитиновой.  
Темнота смеётся, клубится, то собираясь в плотный ком, то распадаясь, растекаясь по полу и стенам, тянет-тянет-тянет тонкие ниточки лапок, переломанных, судорожно дёргающихся лапок, в последней агонии желающих забрать с собой в небытие по ту сторону.  
Темнота смеётся, темнота умеет ждать и знает, что жертве некуда бежать…_  
Куда убежишь из собственных снов.  
В комнате мутновато-серо от намечающегося рассвета, на улице тихо. Джунпей нащупывает лежащие на столе очки, потом телефон… 5:15, на час можно уже не ложиться досыпать, да и заснёшь тут, как же.   
В дальнем углу, за дверью, темнота с едва слышным шуршанием сворачивается в клубок, медленно втягивает тонкие лапки и, ехидно посмеиваясь, исчезает совсем — будто убедившись, что жертва всё увидела и расслышала достаточно хорошо, чтобы нельзя было потом списать на «показалось спросонья»…  
Нет, показалось!  
Сон. Просто сон. Сон-сон-сон!  
Едва набранный номер Киёши Джунпей сбрасывает раньше, чем проходит первый гудок — ничего же не случилось, Киёши прав, к двадцати с лишком годам пора бы уже и перестать шугаться бессмысленных кошмаров.  
На крышке банки с растворимым кофе болтается нитка паутины и пара мелких чёрных паучков — слишком маленьких и безобидных на вид, чтобы воспринимать их всерьёз. Пауков Джунпей стряхивает в раковину, зачерпывает кофе ложкой и жуёт просто так, не заваривая — челюсть сводит, как горько, но это бодрит хоть немного.  
Слышно, как за стеной, в уже давно нежилой второй комнате шевелится и шуршит. Джунпей прислоняется к стене лбом.  
*  
— Хьюга! Как ты вообще живёшь в этом свинарнике!? Там же везде паутина! — Рико возмущённо потрясает тряпкой.  
— Я там и не живу, — вяло отмахивается Джунпей. — Я один, мне хватает одной комнаты.  
Спать хочется совершенно невыносимо — сегодня темнота опять шуршала и смеялась, и тянулась тонкими лапками. Уже привычно обволакивала мягким шепотком, прячущимся по углам.  
— Мне это не нравится, — с нажимом начинает Рико, и Джунпей с ней целиком и полностью согласен.  
Ему тоже это не нравится, ему изначально не нравилась идея привести квартиру в порядок — опять терпеть эти подозрительно-внимательные взгляды, это осторожное «Как ты?», эту заботу, от которой становится только тошнее. Помнится, когда он притащил Ханамию в свою квартиру, все тоже вежливо ужасались и бегали с большими глазами — пока ублюдок демонстративно, на публику, не объявил, что они встречаются… Впрочем, после этого всё равно бегали. Кажется — проверять, не поубивали ли они друг друга.  
— Ты меня слушаешь вообще?  
— Нет, — честно отвечает Джунпей — то, что Рико всё это время что-то говорила, доходит с опозданием, медленно-медленно просачивается в засыпающие на ходу мозги.  
— Так. Знаешь, мы всё понимаем и очень тебе сочувствуем, но ты же заживо себя хоронишь! — в голосе Рико та приказная, властная интонация, оставшаяся со школьных времён, когда они все были возмутительно живы и просто играли в баскетбол. — Киёши…   
— Он ушёл кресло выносить. Кресло Ханамии, — зачем-то уточняет Джунпей, и Рико лупит его тряпкой.  
В волосах у неё действительно паутина и пыль.  
*  
 _Темнота вытягивается из угла, стекает по стене на пол, чтобы оформиться в плотный сгусток, из которого выползают длинные тонкие лапки, переламываются — немыслимо, в десятках мест сразу, тянутся вперёд и вверх и утекают обратно в «тело» темноты. Или нет — в действительно тело, тёмно-тёмно-коричневое округлое тело, покрытое материально-твёрдым хитиновым панцирем. Из тела в очередной раз вытягиваются лапки — толще, и не настолько нелепо изломанные, как прежние, восемь тёмно-коричневых жёстких лапок, подрагивающих под тяжестью тела, но всё же поднимающих его — неустойчиво и слабо, но это только пока._  
Только на первые пару шагов.  
Во рту сохнет, воздух врывается в лёгкие неохотно и с трудом, хочется орать, но в горле только липкая дрянь, примерзающая изнутри, стягивающая все внутренности так, что даже шёпот не выдавить — только смотреть, как темнота медленно, но верно ползёт ближе, перебирая лапками, и под брюхом у неё тянется белёсая муть.  
Паутина.  
Паук плетёт паутину, пауки умеют ждать, пока жертва вляпается намертво, с потрохами, и убивают уже сдавшийся куль мяса, просравший свою жизнь.  
Паук.  
Джунпей даже не сразу понимает, что проснулся — в комнате определённо есть… что-то, и смелости повернуть голову и посмотреть в дальний угол так и не хватает, кажется — если увидит, что там, то сдохнет или свихнётся от страха в ту же секунду. В углу ворочается что-то большое и тяжёлое, шуршит и скребёт по обоям, Джунпей закрывает глаза и считает, как сердце гулко, чуть ли не ощутимо колотится о рёбра — часто-часто, так громко, что то, что возится в углу, должно это слышать. Слышать, чувствовать и знать, что жертва уже прилипла и просто пока пытается не дёргаться — верит, что может высвободиться. Пока верит. Но уже — не может.  
Где-то на улице оглушительно срабатывает сигнализация, и Джунпея «отпускает». На часах 3:23, в углу, разумеется, никого нет. Уже нет.  
Спать больше не хочется, но отдирает располосованные на лоскуты неопрятно свисающие лохмотья обоев и отмывает пол от комьев клейкой паутины Джунпей уже утром. И Киёши ничего не рассказывает — ни к чему поддерживать репутацию сумасшедшего, испугавшегося грязи в комнате.  
*  
— Да. Извини, башка раскалывается, я правда не поеду.  
Киёши в трубке вздыхает с сомнением, на заднем плане Рико уже кого-то отчитывает, но слов не разобрать. Джунпей и хотел бы смотаться на встречу однокашников, повидаться с бывшей командой Сейрин, разлетевшейся по миру, но…   
— У тебя точно всё в порядке? — с нажимом на «всё» переспрашивает Киёши. — Кошмары больше не снятся?  
— Не снятся, — врёт Джунпей. — Всё в порядке. Передавай там нашим привет, ага? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, нажимает на отбой и кидает телефон на стол — не попадает, телефон проскальзывает по столешнице слишком далеко, падает на пол, задняя панелька и аккумулятор вываливаются… Ну и к лучшему. Значит, никто не дозвонится с вопросами о самочувствии.  
Всё в порядке. Всё в абсолютном порядке, подумаешь — немного съехал с катушек после того, как ублюдок Ханамия умудрился сыграть в ящик в на тот момент неполные двадцать два. Три дня не дожил до двадцати двух, если точнее.  
Джунпей всегда думал, что Ханамию рано или поздно прихлопнут где-нибудь в тёмной подворотне те, кому он успел поднасрать, а всё вышло до оскорбительного прозаически — гололёд, автобус с неисправными тормозами и «приезжайте на опознание». Ублюдку до неузнаваемости перемесило — переехало — лицо.  
Джунпей переворачивается на бок лицом к стене и вслушивается в шуршащие шажки за спиной, всё ещё на грани слышимости — так, что при желании можно убедить себя, что это глюки, но уже близко-близко, вроде бы уже у самой кровати.   
Уже не страшно, бояться, наверно, просто надоело.  
— А я даже скучал по тебе, ублюдок, — шепчет Джунпей.  
За спиной раздаётся довольный смешок, а потом лопаток касается что-то холодное — невыносимо, мёртвенно-холодное и жёсткое, прижимается ближе, отчего холод протекает под самую кожу, льдисто стискивает нутро… По груди скользит лапка — тонкая, тёмно-коричневая, покрытая блестящим хитином и тонкими колючими волосками паучья лапка.  
Дождался, чёртов паук, доходился кругами. Жертва вляпалась по самое не могу. Жертва уже и сама готова… Сама хочет.  
Джунпей закрывает глаза.


End file.
